The Journey Worth The While
by disneyprincess24
Summary: Beck and Jade have a happy relationship. Until... Please Read and Review!


**AN: Tori and the gang aren't friends. I do not own Victorious. Thanks for the 3 and support! Please Review when you're done! Thanks!**

The Journey Worth the While

Jadelyn stood at her locker, staring down at the invitation to Trina Vega's annual Back to School Pool Party. Why was she even invited? Was this a prank? A dare? She sighed and put her books in her backpack. "Hey Jade." Beck; a tall guy with long, dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes, said. She acknowledged him and shut her locked. "So I see you got an invitation, too." He noted.

"Yeah." She said.

"You gonna go?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"How about this. I'll go if you go."

"Why would that make me feel better?" she asked.

"We both get uncomfortable in social situations. This could help both of us." He said. Jade sighed, he was kind of cute.

"Alright. I'll go. But you have to promise you'll be there." She said. He crossed his heart and held his right hand in the air.

"I promise I won't stand you up."

Jadelyn sat in a lounge chair, trying to avoid the mass of teenagers splashing around in the pool. It didn't make sense to her why she was even invited. She wasn't one of the popular kids. She was never invited to these sorts of parties. She was shocked when the invitation fell out of her locker. As Jadelyn mulled over the recent events pertaining to the pool party, a tall guy came to sit next to her. Jadelyn looked up. "What do you want Beck?" she asked, in an annoyed tone. The boy laughed.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to avoid the water guns. Just like you are. And that's a great way to greet someone you're supposed to be at the party with." He replied in a bass voice.

"I'm not avoiding the water." Jadelyn objected stubbornly, avoiding the other half of his comment. He held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Okay. There's no need to be so aggressive." He laughed. The hostess of the party, Trina Vega, walked up to the two misfit guests.

"Thank you so much for coming! How come you two aren't in the pool?" she trilled in a high pitch voice. Jadelyn looked up to see her tiny waist. _Why are some girls so skinny?_ Jadelyn asked herself. _Oh, yeah. Most girls that skinny are anorexic._ She grinned to herself.

"I don't particularly want to get splashed in the face by the _entire_ football team." Beck replied. He gestured to the pool, where quite literally the whole football team was splashing the other kids. Trina sighed.

"Whatever. But you're missing all the fun." She said. Her voice turned low and icy. Jadelyn had to agree with Beck. They already felt out of place as it was. Why make it even worse? She watched Trina flounce back to her group of friends, which consisted of cheerleaders, theater kids, and dancers. Jadelyn sighed. Why was high school so miserable? Jadelyn turned her attention back to Beck, who sat laughing at her exasperated expression. Then he held his hand out to her. Jadelyn took his hand hesitantly. He led her into the contemporary mansion of the Vega family.

"Where are we going?" she asked. He grinned at her mischievously.

"The beach." He replied. She stopped in the middle of the dining room. The entire room was black and red and silver.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Ummm…" she trailed off.

"Oh come on. Let's just go. Nobody will miss us." He sighed. Jadelyn sighed. Beck gave her puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please?" he asked.

"Sure. Let's go." Jadelyn sighed, giving in quickly to the adorable face he made. Beck grinned and pulled her through the front door. "So why are you all of a sudden so happy. Usually you're just a pessimistic shadow on the wall." Beck smirked at her.

"It's merely out of my love for human beings."

"Riiiight." Jadelyn said. He gave her a serious look.

"A change in heart, then?" he asked. She laughed. "You have a pretty laugh." He said. Jadelyn blushed.

"Thanks." Beck stopped next to a red pickup truck. "This is your car?" she asked, incredulous.

"Yep. What were you expecting?"

"Well…" she trailed off, not knowing how to answer. He grinned and opened the passenger door for her.

"You never answered my question." He said as they drove.

"I don't know. Something black and fast. Like a sports car or something." He laughed.

"Nope. Just this old thing." He said. She smiled. They were at the beach then. Jadelyn's ears rang with the sound of the crashing waves and her nose was assaulted with the scent of salt water. They walked onto the gritty California sand. As they walked down the beach, Beck took Jadelyn's hand in his. It was warm, she noted. She didn't pull away. Instead, she leaned her head against his shoulder. Dolphins jumped through the water in the distance.

"Now, I understand I'm breaking tradition since it is supposed to be a Sadie Hawkins, but uh, will you go to Homecoming with me?" he asked. Jadelyn looked at him.

"Is that why we're out here?" she asked. He grinned at her.

"Maybe." She laughed. "So what do you say? Will you go to Homecoming with me?" She smiled at him.

"Of course." She said. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They walked the rest of the beach and then Beck drove her home.

_It wasn't supposed to happen like this. _Jadelyn thought to herself as Beck spun her under the stars at the Homecoming dance. _Isn't the unpopular girl supposed to fall for the popular jock? _She sighed happily as Beck kissed her forehead softly. _But this is worth the change in story line._ She reconsidered. Beck smiled down at her. "Have I told you that you look beautiful?" He asked. She smiled.

"Once or twice. But it's still nice to hear it every time." She giggled as he kissed her cheek. Then her expression became serious as Beck leaned in to kiss her. Jadelyn's lips met his and for one second, everything disappeared. It was just her and Beck. When she opened her eyes again, Beck was beaming from ear to ear.

"I'm glad you came with me." Beck whispered against her lips. Then he kissed her again. The stars sparkled overhead as they danced through the starlit night.

It was just after their second year dating and Beck was hanging out at Jade's house. They drank hot chocolate while they studied for midyear exams. "What did the doctor say?" she asked him. He had had to leave class early to go to a doctor's appointment because of a nagging headache. Beck gulped.

"Nothing, babe. It was just a really bad migraine." He said, in a complacent tone. She sighed.

"No. You had that headache for three days. Something has to be wrong."

"No. It was just a migraine. I got a CAT Scan and everything." Jadelyn sighed.

"Okay." She said, unconvinced. Beck kissed her forehead as he got up to put his mug in the sink.

"Don't worry about me. The only thing you should be worrying about is the midyear exams." He said. She smiled at him and went back to studying.

"Happy New Year, Beck." Jadelyn sighed.

"Happy New Year, Jade." He replied. They were curled up on the sofa watching the ball drop from across the country. A fire crackled in the fireplace and it gave off a dim light in the room. There were no other lights on. Everything seemed so peaceful. Jadelyn's parents were in Colorado with her aunt and uncle. Beck' parents were at his house, probably toasting to the New Year with a glass of champagne. He kissed the top of Jade's head, pulling her closer. "You know couples are supposed to kiss at midnight, right?"

"Well then it's a good thing we're a couple." She said, turning around in his lap so that she was facing him. Then his lips were on hers and her fingers were knotted in his hair. Jade sighed contently against his lips. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more." He challenged.

"I seriously doubt that." She replied, teasing now. He grinned at her and pulled her against his chest. He loved the way she fit against him. It seemed right. It seemed as if no one else in the world could be more perfect for him. He was really going to miss this when…no. He wouldn't think of that when they were sharing such a beautiful moment. Everything would be okay. He hoped.

"Hey, uh, mom?" Beck asked over the counter. His mom was baking fresh bread.

"Hmmmm?" she asked.

"Do you know where I can get the prettiest engagement ring for Jade?" he asked. His mom gasped.

"Really? Oh, honey that's fantastic!" she gushed. "Oh, uh, you could probably find a pretty one at any of the jeweler shops. But I know you and you won't stop looking until you find the perfect one." She kissed his forehead, not hugging him because she had flour all over her hands. "Do you need any money?" she asked.

"I think I saved up enough. I've been saving since we went to Homecoming."

"That's so sweet." His mom sighed. Beck grinned, kissed her on the cheek, and went out to his car. He had a few thousand dollars in his pocket. He already knew what she would want for their wedding. She would want an intimate summer wedding. No more than fifty people. Maybe they'd even have it on the beach. Beck smiled as he mulled over which settings would prove most romantic for their wedding. _But first, she has to say yes. _He reminded himself. He couldn't wait to see her face as he got onto one knee. He knew she was the one he wanted the rest of his life; no matter how short, with.

Jadelyn brought Beck some chicken soup over to his house. He was staying home from school because of another one of his migraines. She rang the doorbell. Beck' mom answered it. "Hey, Jadelyn. How are you." she asked. She looked haggard.

"I'm well. How are you?" she asked.

"I've had better days." She admitted. Jadelyn patted her arm.

"Is he really that bad?" she asked. Beck' mom nodded. "May I go see him?" Mrs. Oliver stepped aside so Jadelyn could walk upstairs to Beck' room. He lay in bed with the covers pulled up to his chin. When he saw his girlfriend, he smiled. "How do you feel?" she asked. He shrugged.

"It's not as bad as earlier." He said. She went over and sat next to him on the bed. He took her up in his arms.

"Have I told you that I really like the short hair?" she asked, stroking his face. He smiled. She didn't need to know why he shaved almost all of his hair off. He kissed the top of her head.

"You have. But I still like hearing it." He said. She grinned up at him. "Actually, there's something really important that I need to ask you." he said. She slid out of his lap so he could walk over to his closet slowly. He pulled out a ring box from a jacket pocket. He'd been planning on asking her to dinner and proposing there, but his head started hurting and the doctor said to stay home. _Damn…No I'm not gonna think about that. _he corrected himself. It was time.

"So we've been together for over two years and I love you more than life itself. Jade, will you marry me?" he asked after getting down on one knee. Jadelyn gasped.

"Yes." She whispered. Beck slipped the diamond ring onto her left ring finger and got up. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I thought you'd say no." he murmured, relieved by her answer.

"Are you kidding. Why in the world would I say no?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. It was just a silly concern." He replied. She kissed him again and smiled. She had no idea her life would soon come crashing down.

Jadelyn's stomach fluttered as she was helped into the long white dress. It was a strapless A-line gown with diamonds sparkling along the sweetheart neckline. As a sea breeze blew through the open door and splayed across her back, she shivered. "Jadelyn you look so beautiful." Her mother gasped. Beck' mother nodded and held out a jewelry box.

"It's my understanding that you still need something borrowed." She said. Jade opened the box. Inside laid a set of glistening diamond earrings, bracelet, and necklace.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much." Jade whispered. Beck' mother clasped the bracelet around Jade's wrist and the necklace around her neck. Jade put the earrings in and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She took a deep breath and slid on the cobalt blue garter they had made just for her. Her something new was the dress. Her something old was the clips in her hair that belonged to her great grandmother. Her something borrowed was the jewelry. Her something blue was the garter. She was ready to marry her true love. Her bridesmaid, Cat, put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's time." She whispered with a grin. Jade grinned and picked up her bouquet of white roses, jasmine, and bluebells. As she and her bridesmaids walked down to the first floor, the butterflies disappeared. Cat and Tori walked onto the fine sand in their turquoise bridesmaid dress and bare feet. As her father linked his arm in hers, Jade whispered,

"I love you, Daddy." He smiled.

"I love you too, Jade." He replied. Then they began their trek onto the California sand. Beck stood at the temporary altar with a huge smiled spread across his face. The sand felt nice under her bare feet. The bridal party completely barefoot was the best idea of the entire wedding. Soon, Jade was being handed off from her father to her future husband. The ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here to witness the marriage of Jadelyn Elizabeth West and Beck James Oliver…" his voice trailed off in Jade's mind. Her eyes were focused on Beck' smiling face.

_You look beautiful._ He mouthed to her.

_Thank you. I love you._ she replied.

_I love you more._ Jade grinned. After a while, the justice of the peace asked if Jade would have Beck as her lawfully wedded husband. "I do." She said in a clear voice. She hadn't realized she was starting to cry. Tears of joy welled up in her eyes as Beck declared himself to her.

"I do." Beck vowed.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of California, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Beck leaned in to kiss his wife. Jade threw her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him. Their family and friends laughed at her enthusiasm. But she didn't hear them. Everything disappeared except for her and Beck. The kiss lasted for another few moments, then they broke apart. Beck beamed at his wife and wrapped his arm around his waist. She leaned into his shoulder as they walked back down the aisle, this time as man and wife.

The ceremony lasted a few hours. Jade and Beck' first dance as man and wife was to _Almost Paradise_ which was sung by Tori and another kid from Hollywood Arts named Hunter Hayes. Flashes went off as they cut the cake and Jade shoved her piece into Beck' face. Everything was perfect now. She had the man she loved. That was all that mattered anymore.

Their honeymoon was in Glenwood Springs, Colorado. Jade went white water rafting for the first time, and Beck got to surf in the Colorado River. She loved spending every second possible with her husband. A few nights after the wedding, they lay in bed whispering sweet nothings to each other. A Jade began to drift to sleep, Beck brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, my angel." He whispered.

"Goodnight." Jade whispered back. As Jade finally fell asleep, Beck started thinking of how much he would miss her if his odds weren't in his favor. At this point, they weren't. He would miss his angel.

It was five days after their wedding. Jade looked over at the figure of her sleeping husband from the window seat where she sat. The phone rang then. She answered it. "Hello?" she asked.

"Is this Mrs. Oliver?" a male voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" she replied.

"This is Doctor Shapiro at the Arizona Cancer Center. Is Mr. Oliver there?"

"He's still asleep. May I ask why you're calling?" she asked. There was a pause.

"Has you husband not told you?" he asked. She looked over to Beck.

"Told me what?" she whispered.

"Ma'am, your husband has a brain tumor. It was detected a few years ago." He murmurs softly. The phone clattered to the floor. Beck jolted awake to see his wife with tears in her eyes. She hadn't seen him wake up. Jade picked up the phone.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so. I'm so sorry, ma'am. Truly." He said.

"Thank you for your condolences. May I ask why you were calling?" she said. Dr. Shapiro sighed.

"Yes, ma'am. There is hope for your husband."

"What is it?" she asked.

"There may be a surgery available to him to remove the tumor. It may be life threatening, but there's a seventy percent chance of his survival."

"But that's a thirty percent chance he may die." She whispered.

"Yes ma'am. But it's much smaller than him living through it." Jade took a deep breath.

"May I speak to my husband about it and then we'll contact you with our decision?" she asked.

"Of course. Have a good day, ma'am." He said.

"Thanks, you too." She replied, hanging up. As she put the phone back on the charger, she looked at her husband. He pulled the sheets up over his head, hiding his face. She walked lightly over to him. "Why did you not tell me?" she asked.

"I was afraid you'd leave me. I just didn't want to lose you." he replied in a mumble, removing the sheet from his face. She looked into his deep brown eyes.

"All of those migraines…they were the tumor?" she asked. He nodded with his eyes closed.

"Are you angry, angel?" he asked.

"No." she whispered. Then she bent down to touch her lips to his softly.

Beck' parents booked the soonest flight home when they heard of the news. Within two weeks of the wedding, Jade and Beck were staying at his RV parked in his parents' driveway. Everyone in the family waited on edge for the couple's decision. It might be too late if they waited too long.

They decided, as a married couple, to go ahead with the surgery. The night before, Beck and Jade lay in bed. Tears glistened in Jade's eyes as she thought this might be her last night with her husband. Beck wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to console her. "Angel, if I don't make it, you have to promise…" she cut him off with a quick kiss.

"You're going to be fine." She insisted in a hard tone. Beck didn't want to argue.

"I love you, my angel." He whispered.

"I love you more." She whispered.

"I seriously doubt that." He replied. Jade laughed halfheartedly. She was worried for her husband. What if he didn't survive? What would she do then? Commit suicide? Live on without him? That wasn't an option. She couldn't live without her only love. Beck kissed her nose. "Ease up, angel. I'll be fine." He whispered. Then he started singing the chorus to _Survivor_ by Destiny's Child at the top of his lungs. Jade giggled. Beck stopped singing. "Have I ever mentioned how beautiful your laugh is?" he asked in an almost whisper.

"Once or twice." She replied. Then she kissed him as if there were no tomorrow.

The morning of the surgery was tense. Beck couldn't eat so neither did Jade, much to his disapproval. As they drove to the hospital, Jade's heart raced. They met by Dr. Shapiro; who had flown in to San Diego the week before, in the parking lot. "Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be." Beck replied. Jade's chest tightened. Beck squeezed her hand. Soon, Beck was lying on a hospital bed in a paper hospital gown and his head shaved. It hurt Jade to see him like his. Vulnerable. "You're not breathing, you know that, right?" he said. Jade took his hand in hers and took a theatrical deep breath. He grinned sleepily at her. Dr. Shapiro walked in then.

"How's my favorite patient doing?" he asked.

"I'm tired." Beck mumbled.

"That's good. It means the anesthetic is kicking in." Dr. Shapiro replied. Beck grinned groggily and closed his eyes.

"I love you angel." Beck murmured.

"I love you too." Jade whispered. Then Beck fell into a deep sleep.

Beck came out of surgery eight hours later. The surgery was a success. Jade sat anxiously at his bedside waiting for him to wake up. When he woke up, he saw his angel smiling down at him. Jade helped him recover every step of the way. It took Beck a year to fully recover.

"Beck! Baby where are you?" Jade yelled up the stairs after she hung up with Dr. Shapiro. They had gotten their own house in the hills of Hollywood.

"Upstairs!" he called back. Jade walked upstairs slowly. Beck was sitting in his office looking through a volume of medicine. Beck got a PHD in Cancer Research. "What is it honey?" he asked as she burst through the door.

"Doctor Shapiro just called…" she trailed off.

"What is it?" he asked, worried for his wife.

"Oh nothing…"

"What is it?"

"Well…"

"God Jade! Just tell me already!" he said.

""He said that the may be a possibility that…you know…I'm pregnant." She said in a whisper.

"Seriously?"

"Are you mad?"

"No!" he jumped up and threw his arms around her waist. Jade laughed.

"I thought you'd be mad." She gasped. Happy tears welled in his eyes.

"Of course not, babe. This is the one of the best days of my life."

"What other days are on your list?"

"The day I met you, the day you accepted my proposal, and the day you married me." He said. She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"I seriously doubt that."

Jade and Beck had a beautiful little girl. Beck spoiled her rotten. Her name was Catherine Victoria, after Jade's two best friends. Just like the song _Butterfly Kisses _by Collin Raye, Beck watched his little girl grow up, get married, and have her own children. It had been a long journey since the pool party, but it had been a journey worth the while.


End file.
